Sang Emerald
by Suzuhee86
Summary: For SSFD 2012/AR/Oneshot/Slight Angst/Weak!Sakura. "Aku tahu ini salah dan bodoh, tapi aku hanya merasa lelah. Aku lelah melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan di depan mataku. Aku tidak bisa lagi…"


**Aku melihatnya…**

Kurang lebih sepuluh tahun yang lalu; saat semua anak berkumpul di aula sedangkan Iruka _sensei_ menyebutkan nama kami satu persatu. Dia begitu menarik perhatianku, dan ternyata bukan hanya aku, melainkan hampir seluruh murid perempuan memperhatikannya. Mungkin mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku; dia sangat tampan sehingga aku mau melakukan apa saja untuk menarik perhatiannya—dan menjadi dekat dengannya. Dan memang begitulah adanya. Sejak aku melihatnya di hari pertama kami di akademi, aku, Haruno Sakura, akan melakukan apa saja demi mendekatkan diri padanya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar ia mau tersenyum padaku lewat pancaran opalnya.

**Aku melihatnya…**

Sinar kehidupan pada mata hitam yang indah itu menghilang bagai tak pernah ada sebelumnya. Ia seperti sosok yang berbeda. Tubuhnya kecil waktu itu, tak lebih besar dariku, tapi ia seperti _puzzle_ yang mudah sekali dihancurkan. Diremukkan. Oh, mungkin takdir kejam memang sudah menghancurkannya sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai aku sangat takut untuk mendekatinya. Aku takut semakin meremukkan jiwanya. Saat itu juga, terlintas sebuah keinginan kuat ketika melihatnya memandang kosong keluar jendela rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat.

Aku ingin menjadi _seseorang_ dalam hidupnya.

Aku ingin berguna; menemaninya, membantunya, menyemangatinya, berada di sisinya selama mungkin… aku ingin membahagiakan orang itu.

**Aku melihatnya…**

Anak laki-laki itu ternyata memiliki jiwa ambisius. Garis darahkah? Masa lalunyakah? Atau jangan-jangan kombinasi keduanya? Apa pun itu, sama sekali tidak berdampak bagus bagi dirinya. Kecam aku karena aku terlalu cerewet. Hina aku kalau kalian mengira aku sok perhatian atas dirinya. Dia hanya tidak boleh tenggelam lebih dalam lagi. Dia tidak boleh tersesat lebih jauh lagi. Kupikir, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi aku terlalu lemah saat itu, masih terlalu naif menghadapinya. Kupikir diri ini bisa menahannya pergi, tapi ternyata, aku malah mengantar kepergiannya dari desa dengan seluruh panca indraku, ditemani dinginnya angin, pucatnya sinar rembulan, dan air mata yang seakan tidak mau berhenti keluar dari kelopak mataku.

**Aku melihatnya…**

Pedangnya terarah ke jantungku. Aku berpikir, seandainya mata pedang itu menusuk jantungku, rasanya mungkin tidak akan sesakit ketika pasangan _orb_ kelam itu menatapku. Aku lebih memilih ditusuk pedang olehnya. Mata itu begitu dingin, membuat sendi-sendi di tubuhku terasa ngilu dan gemetar di saat yang bersamaan. Menusuk seluruh permukaan jantungku dengan kebencian yang terpancar dari dalamnya. Segala sesuatu dalam dirinya begitu dingin dan asing. Aku melihat orang lain setelah tiga tahun lamanya ia mengkhianati kami. Aku melihat orang lain, bukan dirinya yang selama ini kukenal.

**Aku melihatnya…**

Dia ada di antara kawanan musuh. Ia bahkan menggunakan jubah yang sama dengan mereka. Aku melihat matanya dan tersenyum pahit. Ia benar-benar orang yang jahat, iya 'kan? Aku melihatnya menyerang desa tempat kami lahir, bahkan Naruto dan Kakashi _sensei_. Aku lihat ia menggila. Kekuatannya sangat besar dan berbahaya, bisa membunuh apa saja di dekatnya, bahkan bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri. Aku melihat kiamat saat ia dan Naruto saling mengeluarkan jurus mematikan, menghasilkan ledakan final di pertarungan terakhir ini.

Hei, haruskah semua ini terjadi?

**Aku melihatnya…**

Matanya terpejam. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ia terlelap dengan damai, tapi yang jelas ada gurat tenang di sekitar wajahnya. Mungkin mata ini sudah mulai lelah melihat hal-hal yang menyakitkan, tapi rasanya aku melihat bibirnya membentuk sebuah simpul sederhana—yang tidak mau aku artikan sebagai senyuman. Ia pasti akan melotot padaku kalau kubilang ia sedang tersenyum. Sapaan angin dingin musim gugur membawa pandanganku lepas darinya sejenak untuk menatap langit. Kelam kelabu. Awan menggumpal seperti keberatan air, namun hujan tidak turun setitik pun sejak tadi. Aku tidak mengerti kondisi cuaca akhir-akhir ini, dan itu bukan urusanku. Aku kembali melihatnya. Harus cepat jika tidak mau terlambat.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Kakashi _sensei_ dari balik masker, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kutangkap dengan baik. Ia harus melepas maskernya, sungguh. Tapi bukan itu yang menyebabkan kami semua tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing dan _sensei_ pastinya tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik, mengingat kondisinya masih terbilang belum pulih sempurna. Aku tidak mau peduli. Otakku menuntut agar aku tetap menjaganya dalam ingatan mataku.

Bisa kulihat dengan jelas ketika tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan bumi yang kasar. Kakashi _sensei_ masih mengatakan sesuatu. Tak lama, satu persatu aku melihat tangkai-tangkai bunga dilemparkan ke atas tubuhnya yang terbalut seragam Konoha. Ini aneh melihat dirinya dikelilingi berbagai macam bunga. _Ia bisa terlihat cantik dengan bunga-bunga itu_, aku tertawa hampa dalam pikiranku. Aku bisa mendengar Kakashi _sensei_ masih berbicara akan sesuatu, sampai sebuah sikut menyentuh pelan lengan kananku. Seperti baru sadar dari lamunan, aku mengerjapkan mataku dua kali, lalu tanpa melihat Ino yang menyikutku tadi, aku melemparkan bunga terakhir ke atas tumpukan-tumpukan bunga _Gladiolus_.

Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka mulai menutup liang peristirahatan terakhirmu. Sedikit demi sedikit, namun merupakan hal yang pasti. Bunga-bunga cantik itu mulai terkotori oleh cokelatnya tanah dan beberapa ada yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi kelopaknya. Langit bergemuruh resah, seresah hatiku sekarang. Inikah detik terakhirku melihatmu dengan kedua mataku?

Terakhir.

Kata itu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat kejam di otakku.

Aku tidak sadar saat mata ini meneteskan sebutir cairan bening, tepat ke atas dirimu yang sedang diselimuti keabadian. Lucunya, seiring tetesan kedua dari mataku jatuh, langit juga meneteskan beban berat yang sejak tadi dirasakannya.

Benar-benar sebuah situasi pemakaman, dengan iringan hujan dan tangisan tanpa suara.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak mengerti."<p>

Naruto mengeluarkan desahan berat. Kedua tangannya tertahan di pinggang dan ia menatap lurus ke bawah. Aku tak dapat melihatnya, tapi aku yakin matanya berkaca-kaca karena kecewa dan sedih. Naruto memang anak yang seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mengerti, Naruto." Kucoba memberinya pengertian. "Aku tahu ini salah dan bodoh, tapi aku hanya merasa lelah. Aku lelah melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan di depan mataku. Aku tidak bisa lagi…"

Yang terakhir itu lebih menyerupai bisikan pasrah. Aku mengejek diriku sendiri dalam hati sementara Naruto bertahan dalam keheningan.

"Kau tidak harus menusuk matamu sendiri dengan _kunai,_" ia berkata getas. Laki-laki yang penuh emosi, ya 'kan?

"Aku hanya merobek retinaku," aku membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Kembali, keheningan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba ia membuka suara. "Sembuhlah. Lihat aku menjadi Hokage. Lihat aku merajut mimpi yang sudah berhasil aku wujudkan. Lihat aku melakukannya demi desa, demi dirimu," aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto berikutnya. Aku berharap dua hari yang lalu aku juga melukai gendang telingaku agar sekarang tak dapat mendengarnya. "demi _dirinya_."

Aku ingat dua orang itu melakukan sebuah perjanjian kecil ketika hidup salah satunya hampir berakhir. Lagi-lagi, mata inilah yang menyaksikan semuanya.

Omong-omong soal mata, aku bisa merasakan saat ini Naruto tengah menatapku lamat-lamat, seperti iris birunya bisa menembus tubuhku. Ah, aku jadi terlalu perasa. Naru, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan pancaran hangat dari sepasang iris milikmu.

"Jangan merasa kesepian begitu. Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu dan mendukungmu, kautahu itu. Tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto." Aku menggenggam erat tangannya. Berusaha keras aku sampaikan padanya lewat genggaman tangan itu; permintaan maafku. _Maafkan aku karena kembali menjadi si egois yang bodoh dan selalu merepotkanmu. Terima kasih karena selalu bersamaku, Naruto._

"Sampai akhir kau memang selalu melihatnya, iya 'kan, Sakura?"

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena ketika ia telah tiada, mata ini menolak untuk melihat dunia tanpa dirinya._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Story is mine.<strong>

**A/N:**

Wow. **Sangat. Bukan. Sakura**. SIAPA YANG SAYA BUAT DI ATAS INI? *nangis depresi* ta-tapi karena saya ingin membuat cerita seperti di atas, **maafkan saya** bila karakter-karakter yang bersangkutan tidak _in-chara_ sama sekali. *bersimpuh*

_Gladiolus = flower of the Gladiators; remembrance_

**SasuSaku, saya sayang kalian. Selamat hari SasuSaku :)**


End file.
